


Tease

by flickawhip



Series: Trish Stratus Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You love teasing Trish...Written for my Imagines blog: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	Tease

\- It takes minutes to pin her  
\- Trish wriggles under you  
\- Whines softly even through the three-count  
\- You smirk when it’s over  
\- Kiss her lightly  
\- Roll off her  
\- Out the ring  
\- Pause to grab your belt  
\- Leave  
\- You know she’ll find you  
\- She always finds you  
\- You take your time to shower  
\- Change from kit to street clothing  
\- She arrives as you leave  
\- “Come over tonight?”  
\- She smiles  
\- Nods  
\- You smirk  
\- Leave her to shower and dress  
\- She’ll come when she’s ready  
\- You hang your belt in the championship cupboard  
\- Smile as you stroke it  
\- Then leave  
\- She’s at your car in moments  
\- “You know you got me all...”  
\- She pauses  
\- Blushes a little  
\- “Flustered?”  
\- You smirk  
\- Slip into the car  
\- Wait for her to join you  
\- Drive you both home  
\- Lead her inside  
\- Up the stairs  
\- To the bedroom  
\- She’s shivering even as you undress her  
\- You smirk  
\- Undress yourself before lowering her to the bed  
\- Settling between her thighs  
\- She shivers again even as you move to tease her clit  
\- She’s already soaking wet  
\- Aching  
\- Needy  
\- Wet for you  
\- “Oh baby.... You’re so wet...”  
\- You almost purr the words  
\- She blushes  
\- You smirk  
\- Move to kiss her softly  
\- Slip two fingers into her  
\- Delight at her soft gasp  
\- Her instant arch  
\- She’s desperate for you already  
\- You claim her lips this time  
\- Hot  
\- Heavy  
\- Passionate  
\- She moans into your kiss  
\- Arches as you set your pace  
\- Rides your fingers  
\- Cries out weakly  
\- Comes undone so fast  
\- She’s almost snuffling when she comes down  
\- You kiss her again gently  
\- Pick up your pace again  
\- “Not done with you yet Baby...”  
\- You murmur  
\- She looks startled  
\- You smirk  
\- “Oh, my sweet little Stratus... you have no idea what I have in store for you...”  
\- You know she’s nervous  
\- You smile and add  
\- “My Trish...”


End file.
